


All's Fair In Love And War And Prostate Orgasms

by WenchicusThoticus



Series: Hozai [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Forbidden Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Switching, Tent Sex, Unrequited Love, Zhao fucked his way to the top, and now he wants a little reciprocity, as a treat, or more accurately, ozai sure has a lot of gay sex for a homophobe, somehow the least cracky fic in the hozai series, zhao sucked his way to the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchicusThoticus/pseuds/WenchicusThoticus
Summary: Just two trash boys trying to relieve their sexual frustration while overseas.Takes place in the Breath AU, but you don’t have to be familiar with that fic to read this ;)
Relationships: Ozai/Zhao (Avatar)
Series: Hozai [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	All's Fair In Love And War And Prostate Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the inmates of Horny Jail](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+inmates+of+Horny+Jail).



“All I’m saying is that you owe me. If I hadn’t sensed that something was off with those ‘merchants,’ we’d all be buried under a pile of rocks right now.”

“You can stop rubbing it in my face,” Ozai grumbled. He fastened shut the tent door, not that it would matter anyway. The walls were so thin and flimsy that anyone passing by would overhear their conversation… and whatever else would later be going on inside.

“I really think you’ll enjoy it,” Zhao breathed in his ear, running his fingers along the prince’s thigh. “I know I enjoy it when you do it to me.”

Ozai fought the urge to slap his hand away. Zhao was way too enthusiastic about their whole arrangement, and it creeped him out when he acted like it was anything more than an imperfect solution to an unfortunate problem. Didn’t he understand that Ozai only tolerated him because there were no women around?

But maybe it really did feel good…? He’d made it clear that he liked it when Zhao was quiet during sex, but that rarely stopped his junior officer from moaning like a slut whenever Ozai hit just the right spot.

“You saved our lives today,” Ozai said finally, “and a reward is in order. I can put in a word with the captain, and have you promoted.”

“Maybe next time I do something heroic.” Zhao smirked, and Ozai’s cock jumped. “But right now, I’d rather have you.” 

That look usually meant Zhao was about to suck him off, and Ozai hated that it turned him on. As much as he told himself that his arousal was simply a result of conditioning, it still induced a filthy shame in him.

“Just this once,” Ozai relented, and immediately regretted it. But he was a man of honor, and he didn’t go back on his word.

“Then I’ll take it.” Zhao leaned in, and Ozai nearly stopped him. More than his complaints about Zhao’s noises, he’d made it even clearer that there was never to be any kissing. But Zhao’s mouth opened against his neck, his coarse sideburns brushing up against Ozai’s cheek as he undid his own belt. Ozai scowled and wished that he would shave his ridiculous facial hair. It would be a whole lot easier to pretend he was a woman that way.

“Don’t leave any marks,” Ozai growled. He never admitted how good it felt when Zhao used the talents of his mouth for anything more intimate than sucking cock, but his love bites turned from sensual and teasing to hungry, needy, just like they might’ve been had they been real lovers. 

“Oh, please, like the other soldiers aren’t all fucking each other too.” Zhao slid Ozai’s pants down around his knees and gave his cock a few firm pumps, and it began to stiffen in his grasp. He nipped Ozai’s earlobe, and Ozai felt Zhao’s penis brush up against his leg, already hard. “We have nothing to hide.” It disturbed him how easily Zhao got turned on by their encounters, it disturbed him even more to see another man’s cock while he was trying to get off, and it disturbed him the most that he’d just agreed to let it inside of him.

Well, at least he wouldn’t have to see it if it was in his ass.

Zhao laid him down on the sleeping mat, tugging his pants the rest of the way off. He rummaged around in his pack while Ozai shut his eyes and jerked himself off to a memory of his last encounter with his favorite servant girl in the palace — ugh, anything would be better than thinking about what he’d just agreed to. Zhao spilled some oil onto his palm, and another set of hands — large, callused, and unmistakably masculine — joined his in stroking his quickly hardening cock. 

“I’m going to prepare you first,” Zhao said. Ozai stiffened as a finger rubbed around his entrance, and he kneaded the blanket beneath him anxiously. “You’re welcome to hold my hand if you’re nervous, my lord.” He smiled, but it wasn’t that devious smirk which Ozai had learned by association to like. It was mischievous, yes, but something about it was genuine, and he might’ve imagined it, but he thought he caught a trace of bashfulness in it too.

“I’m not holding your fucking hand, Zhao,” Ozai snapped.

“I’m just trying to make this as comfortable for you as possible,” Zhao said crossly. “You could stand to extend the same courtesy to me now and then.”

“Just put your fingers in my ass,” Ozai huffed.

“What was that?” Zhao teased, pretending not to have heard.

“Put your fingers in my ass, Zhao, before I change my mind,” Ozai repeated louder. “Don’t push your luck.”

Zhao slipped a digit inside and wiggled it around. It wasn’t the first time Ozai had had fingers inside of him; after seeing how Zhao had reacted to a cock up his ass, he’d experimented with himself out of curiosity. It hadn’t felt like anything then, and it didn’t feel like anything now. So Ozai voiced his thoughts.

Zhao added another finger, thrusting in and out slowly. Ozai’s hole stretched uncomfortably, unnaturally, and still sans any accompanying pleasure. Without waiting for him, Zhao added a third finger, and Ozai clenched around him. 

“Just relax,” Zhao murmured. His other hand wandered to Ozai’s cock, stroking it in tandem with the lazy thrusts of his fingers. Zhao bent over to suck on his tip, tongue swirling around the head. He lapped up a bead of precum that had dribbled down the shaft, then dipped his head to lick around Ozai’s asshole as both his hands moved faster.

“You’re such a tease,” Ozai complained. The fingering in conjunction with Zhao’s attention to his cock was starting to feel unexpectedly satisfying, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. Admittedly, Zhao’s skill in this area was superior to any of Ozai’s other partners, male or female. “You should’ve been a whore instead of a soldier. You’d make much more, that’s for certain.”

“But then I wouldn’t be able to serve you,” Zhao said, kissing back up along his cock to take the head in his mouth again. Ozai let him get away with it; something was so pleasant about being filled while Zhao went through his usual routine. 

“I’d keep you in the palace,” Ozai said. His breath hitched when Zhao added more oil and a fourth finger. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t be giving him encouragement like this, but when Zhao got him this aroused, it was hard to resist. “You’d be my personal concubine.”

“That would be my perfect life,” Zhao said right up against his cock. Ozai glanced up, and he saw that smirk again, and the hungry, lustful way Zhao’s eyes raked his body. He hadn’t thought he could get any harder, but he’d been wrong. “You, as fire lord, someday after this war is over. We could do this every day, in a proper bedroom for once.”

Ozai let out a satisfied groan that turned to a disappointed whine when Zhao pulled away, leaving him empty.

“It’s time,” Zhao said. Something was off about his tone, like he didn’t want to get too caught up in the fantasy. He stripped off the rest of his clothes, coating his thick cock in the oil. Ozai tried not to look at it for too long, or to think about how he was letting it inside him. “Hands and knees, Prince.”

Ozai’s stomach churned, and his throat was dry. All the teasing had left him wanting — there wasn’t only the usual urge to find a hole to rut into until he was content, but a desire for something to fill him.

“Perhaps I should… face you?” he suggested tentatively. He didn’t want to feel like an animal being mounted, but he also didn’t want to look Zhao in the eye while he fucked him. Maybe if he just shut his eyes, then? But he also didn’t want to give Zhao any ideas about kissing.

Ozai got on his hands and knees on the sleeping mat. It was more dehumanizing, but less intimate, and he’d have to accept the tradeoff. Zhao’s hands clamped around his waist, and he felt something wet touch his asshole. He tensed, a fearful gasp escaping him. This was really happening.

“Please, my lord, I want you to relax,” Zhao pleaded. “We’re safe here. It’s okay to let go of all your responsibilities for now.”

“Just… get it over with,” Ozai said shakily. He wasn’t about to admit that beneath the apprehension, he was excited, if his dripping cock and achingly empty ass were anything to go by.

“If you insist,” Zhao said, and Ozai braced himself — but not nearly enough. Everything else about the progression had been slow and careful, but Zhao ruthlessly rammed him into the floor mat. For split second, he was blissfully full, then Zhao pulled out and slammed directly into his prostate.

Ozai made a noise he had not known he was capable of making. It took him a moment for him to realize that it had even come from him — it sounded like the fake moan of a prostitute trying to sell her act. His legs buckled beneath him, and Zhao grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed him into the mat. The blankets reeked of sweat and filth, and he tried to pull back, but he was in no position to overcome Zhao.

“I knew you’d like it,” Zhao panted as Ozai whined into the sleeping mat. “Don’t be so insecure about it, my lord. There’s nothing wrong with a different kind of pleasure.”

He wanted to retort, but he couldn’t bring the words to his mind through the wash of sensation. Zhao released his head, and Ozai could breathe again. Shakily, he balled up a fist, but before he could put it in his mouth to stop himself from making any noise, Zhao slowed down, rotating his hips in a way that coaxed a desperate moan from Ozai’s lips.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” He would’ve thought Zhao was just taunting him now, but it seemed like an honest question. No one should’ve ever been able to see the prince of the greatest nation on earth in such a vulnerable position — to have him at their mercy — but Ozai couldn’t bring himself to call it off. “I wish you’d let me see your face,” Zhao breathed, low and husky. “I bet you look gorgeous.”

Zhao smacked his ass with a loud resounding slap, and Ozai gasped. He could have Zhao discharged for such disrespect. “But I wouldn’t want to lose sight of this perfect ass, either. Mmph, it fits around me so perfectly. It’s like this was meant to be.”

He rolled his hips faster, and Ozai bit down on his fist so hard he tasted blood. Oh, Agni, no wonder Zhao had such a hard time shutting up when Ozai fucked him. He almost felt bad that he never thought about Zhao’s pleasure when something like this could be so mutually satisfying.

“I know a way to see your face and your ass at the same time,” Zhao mused. He stopped kneading Ozai’s ass cheek, and reached around to grab him by his beard. It strained his neck, and he caught a glimpse of Zhao’s toned, sweaty chest, the dark gleam in his eyes, the smirk on his face. Fuck. It was… sexy? Was it sexy? That wasn’t a thought he wanted to explore.

Fortunately, Zhao released his beard. “Yes, you look so hot like this,” he purred. “You should let me do this more often.” His hand returned to Ozai’s waist, and he pushed into him with a few more soft, circular strokes before picking up the pace again, faster and harder until he’d once again drilled Ozai’s face into the mat. 

With a groan, Zhao finished inside him, the searing hot liquid painful at first, then uncomfortable as it cooled. (He supposed he should’ve been grateful that Zhao hadn’t chosen now to try out that penis firebending trick again, but it was hard to feel grateful for much at all when he had a subordinate’s cum leaking out of his asshole.)

Ozai clumsily rolled over, exposing his neglected erection to Zhao. “Suck me,” he ordered.

Zhao practically pounced on his cock, making hard eye contact with him as it disappeared into his mouth. “I thought I said not to look at me,” Ozai barked, seizing a clump of his hair and driving him further into his crotch. Zhao sputtered and choked, but Ozai gave no care. He gripped Zhao by his ridiculous sideburns and thrusted his head up and down the shaft. Stupidly, he pretended that it was a woman, his wife, perhaps, or a servant girl, but he could feel Zhao’s cum inside him, the bristles of his facial hair against his palms, the aftershock of the prostate orgasm still thrumming through him.

Ozai came deep down in his throat, and Zhao crawled off to the side of the tent to cough up his cum. Ozai liked it when he spat; swallowing meant he enjoyed it too much.

“This isn’t happening again,” Ozai said once Zhao had finished coughing. “You are my junior officer, and I am your superior. Everything we do should reflect that. Even the affairs that are strictly between us.”

“But you seemed like you enjoyed it,” Zhao said, and Ozai felt a twinge of guilt. He really did sound heartbroken.

“That’s irrelevant,” he snapped. “The rewards for your service, both to our regiment and to my personal needs, will be more traditional going forward. I will see to it that you are promoted, so long as you never ask for anything like this again, and speak of this to no one.”

“I understand,” Zhao said dejectedly. He started to pull on his clothes. “It won’t happen again, and I won’t say a word. I just… I know I should count myself lucky that you gave me as much of a chance as you did today, but if you just let go of what’s holding you back, maybe… we could have something really beautiful.”

Zhao looked up at him with sadness in his eyes, and it occurred to Ozai for the first time that Zhao didn’t merely like him for his status and his body. The madman was actually attracted to him. The sexual part was no act, that was for certain; he’d turned down a promotion just for the chance to try something new in bed with him.

But Zhao was… interested in him romantically?

It wasn’t unheard of. He’d known it to happen between some of the other soldiers who’d been keeping each other company, but he hadn’t thought that someone so close to him would fall prey to such feelings.

“Go, Zhao,” he growled. The thought both disgusted and enthralled him, and he would need some time to come to terms with it, along with what he’d just let Zhao do to him. “Spend the night in someone else’s tent.”

“I’m sorry,” Zhao said. When he slipped out, fully clothed, Ozai sighed. 

War was complicated enough without this unrequited love nonsense.

—FIN—


End file.
